Star Wars Old Republic : L'épopée du Varactyle
by Karboom
Summary: Fanfic en tant que Secret Santa, spécialement dédiée à Adraen. J'espère que mon destinataire appréciera. : ) La fic est un poil pointue sur Star Wars, donc avoir un onglet avec Star Wars wiki peut être une bonne idée X) La période couvre l'ancienne République, période où les Jedi et les Sith proliféraient dans la galaxie.


Star Wars Old Republic : L'épopée du Varactyle

Salut à tous, nouvelle fanfic spécial Noël, j'avais comme mission d'écrire une fanfic sur Star Wars, autant dire que j'étais ravi. J'ai donc choisi une histoire dépourvue d'utilisateurs de la Force (pour l'instant) et ait choisi de centrer l'histoire sur ma période favorite. J'espère que cette histoire plaira à son/sa destinataire.

Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'une contrebandière

La nuit était étrangement calme. La plupart des quartiers de Coronet, la capitale de la planète industrielle Corellia, étaient encore actifs bien sûr, mais empreints d'une certaine indolence. Comme une torpeur qui prenait doucement possession de la ville, à l'heure où la partie festive de la nuit prenait fin et où le matin ne serait plus très loin. Les autres quartiers dormaient purement et simplement, attendant les premiers rayons du soleil pour se mettre en branle et commencer une longue journée d'activité. Mais l'un de ces quartiers ne dormait pas complètement.

Alna se faufilait en rasant les murs. La jeune fille connaissait ces rues comme personne, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de croiser une patrouille impériale, surtout seule et à cette heure. Continuant de progresser silencieusement, elle arriva à l'une des dizaines d'usines de vaisseau de la ville. Elle sortit sa clé et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Travaillant dans cette usine depuis quelques années, elle savait exactement où aller. Les longs couloirs se succédaient, leur quiétude n'étant perturbée que par l'écho des pas d'Alna. Elle arriva enfin au hangar qu'elle cherchait, celui des cargos légers. Ces vaisseaux de transports alliaient une bonne capacité de chargement à une manœuvrabilité qui n'avait rien à envier aux chasseurs, tout en possédant de meilleurs armes et des boucliers dignes de ce nom. Elle savait que des impériaux se trouvaient dans l'usine, mais ils gardaient le hangar des corvettes lourdes, des vaisseaux qui possédaient une puissance de feu impressionnante pour un équipage réduit. Le hangar des corvettes était loin de celui des cargos légers, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

Parmi le nombre de vaisseaux stationnés ici et là, Alna se dirigea vers un modèle LTS-330. Ce n'était pas le modèle le plus illustre mais c'était un vaisseau de récup en parfait état de marche. Avant de monter, elle avisa les corps inertes de deux droïdes de sécurité. Ces derniers avaient été abîmés en même temps que le vaisseau de leur propriétaire lors d'une attaque de pirate. Le vaisseau ayant besoin de réparations coûteuse, les quelques ajustements des droïdes avaient été offerts gracieusement. Leur couleur noire, leur grande carrure et leurs yeux rouges suffisaient à faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de modèles impériaux. L'architecture de leur corps donnait l'impression de voir des squelettes en armures. Des plaques triangulaires sur les bras abritaient des canons blaster dissimulés, capables de faire feu en un instant en cas de danger. Leur blindage était suffisamment résistant pour encaisser quelques tirs mais leur vrai atout restait leur aspect intimidant, dû à leur taille et à leur silhouette anguleuse.

Alna avait donc sous les yeux de quoi se fournir des artilleurs et une garde rapprochée. Tirant péniblement les droïdes jusqu'au vaisseau, elle prépara leur reprogrammation. Son nom étant déjà enregistré dans les registres de l'usine, il lui fut aisé d'insérer dans leur programme qu'elle était leur nouvelle propriétaire. Une fois les protocoles vérifiés et satisfaisant ses exigences, elle les mit en marche. C'étaient tous les deux des modèles ZP-412, ils avaient donc des boîtes vocales pour s'exprimer. Aussi, après avoir regardé brièvement autour d'eux, l'un d'eux adressa un enjoué « Bonjour Maîtresse ! », tandis que son collègue se contentait d'un « Bonjour. » plus froid et plus posé. Ce genre de différence était dû à des anomalies fréquentes, provoquées par la reprogrammation. Alna prit un temps pour regarder les deux droïdes qui attendait des ordres. Etant du même modèle, elle décida de les distinguer.

_Vous êtes des ZP… Tu t'appelleras Zip et toi Zap, dit-elle en pointant successivement l'enjoué et son collègue.  
Elle montra ensuite le couloir derrière eux qui menaient aux postes d'artillerie.

_Il y a un poste à canon-blaster de chaque côté de ce couloir, allez chacun vous placer à l'un d'entre eux. Vous êtes mes artilleurs dorénavant.

Tandis que les droïdes s'éloignaient sans broncher, Alna s'installa au poste de pilotage. Allumant le vaisseau, elle décolla, quitta la planète qui l'avait vu naître et partit pour sa nouvelle vie.

Alna se remémorait encore parfaitement cette nuit, quatre ans auparavant, où elle avait pris son destin en main. Depuis, elle avait sillonné nombre de systèmes avec Zip et Zap. Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'allégeance aux deux belligérants du conflit galactique, que ce soit l'Empire qui était venu occuper Corellia ou la République qui les avait abandonné à leur sort. Les conflits n'avaient faits que s'accentuer depuis ce jour, les deux camps s'affrontant partout où ils se rencontraient, ne laissant que des terres dévastés et des innocents mutilés par la guerre à chaque bataille. Alna avait alors décidé de venir en aide à ces innocents, pris dans le tourbillon des intrigues et des affrontements des deux géants, et s'était donc lancé dans la contrebande. Détournant des cargaisons impériales et républicaines, elle les redistribuait alors à prix cassés dans des systèmes qui en avaient besoin. Pour les plus affectés, Alna se contentait de les céder en échange d'un modeste ravitaillement et d'informations sur le secteur. Bien sûr, cette pratique était hautement risquée. Le vol de cargaison lui avait valu bon nombre de fuites, poursuivie par des chasseurs qui la canonnaient généreusement. Mais grâce à l'aide de ses artilleurs et à ses talents de pilote, elle avait toujours su s'en tirer. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup plus familiarisée avec Zip et Zap. Le premier était très optimiste et enjoué en presque toute circonstance, tandis que Zap était plus cynique et faisait preuve de moins d'entrain. Les deux droïdes s'acquittaient cependant de leur tâche avec la même efficacité redoutable.

Ce jour-là, Alna avait pris pour cible un entrepôt républicain sur Nar Shaddaa. L'entrepôt était peu gardé pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais était aussi plus vulnérable pour ceux qui savaient saisir ce genre d'opportunité. Alna avait déjà fait son repérage. Les quelques gardes étaient en uniforme républicain classique et étaient par deux à chaque entrée sauf une, une petite porte arrière qui avait probablement été jugée sans importance étant donné qu'elle débouchait sur une réserve close, dissociée de l'entrepôt. Mais Alna connaissait très bien l'endroit pour en avoir fait de nombreux repérages à vide. Or, elle avait consigné dans ses notes qu'il existait un moyen simple de relier les deux.

Elle sortit un de ses uniformes républicains. Ses aventures l'avaient menée à se déguiser à plusieurs reprises et elle en avait gardé une petite garde-robe d'uniformes en tous genres, ainsi qu'une légère connaissance des protocoles impériaux et républicains. Laissant Zip garder le vaisseau –qu'elle avait renommé _Le Varactyl Cendré_ -, elle emmena Zap et sortit du vaisseau, ne perdant pas de temps pour se diriger à une allure ordinaire en direction de la porte arrière.

Arrivant à proximité de son objectif, le garde n'eut pas de mal à la remarquer. Zap n'était pas vraiment discret de par sa taille et son aspect menaçant. D'autant qu'un droïde impérial accompagnant une républicaine constituait une vue insolite. Le garde leva prudemment la main et Alna s'immobilisa à un mètre.

_Identifiez-vous.  
_Recrue Natasha Valnys, affectée à cette mission depuis Coruscant.

Tandis que le garde baissait la tête sur son datapad pour vérifier l'information, Alna fit un léger signe du menton à Zap. Le droïde asséna un vigoureux coup de poing au garde qui s'écroula, évanoui. Coruscant était un monstrueux dédale administratif et personne au sein de la République ne saurait retenir les noms de toutes les recrues assignées à la dernière minute à leur mission. Et si quelqu'un en était capable, il ne serait pas assigné à la garde d'une porte dérobée. Alna poussa la porte et y pénétra, suivie de Zap qui traînait nonchalamment le garde. Le tout avait duré moins d'une minute. Une fois à l'intérieur, Alna fouilla prestement le garde et consulta son datapad. Le groupe républicain avait comme nom de code _Escouade Geyser_ , dans le jargon de la République, une mission « Escouade » désignait une mission composée de divers individus missionnés par la République venant des quatre coins de la galaxie. Voilà qui faciliterait son infiltration. Dans la liste des membres, elle inséra le faux nom qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle ajouta un faux matricule, changeant deux caractères à celui du garde. Il y avait peu de chances qu'on lui demande un matricule mais il valait mieux être prudent. Elle examina ensuite la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Comme attendu, la seule porte était celle qu'ils avaient empruntée, en revanche, pour qui levait les yeux, le conduit de ventilation reliait la petite réserve à l'entrepôt –à condition d'être suffisamment fluet pour passer-. Si Alna ne devrait éprouver aucune difficulté à emprunter ce passage, Zap était clairement trop imposant. Il resterait pour surveiller le garde et empêcher d'autres intrus de venir fouiner. Empilant des caisses avec l'aide du droïde pour former un escalier de fortune, la jeune fille grimpa jusqu'à la grille qu'elle ôta avant de se faufiler dans le conduit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne fut accompagnée par rien d'autre que l'écho de ses déplacements. Elle prenait garde à faire le moins de bruit possible mais le conduit était trop étroit pour être entièrement silencieux. Elle arriva finalement à l'autre grille, débouchant sur l'entrepôt.

A première vue, ce dernier semblait désert. Mais vu la taille et l'encombrement de l'endroit, impossible d'en être sûr. Au beau milieu de l'entrepôt se trouvait un vaisseau de la République. Il s'agissait d'un transporteur lourd, à peine un gabarit en-dessous d'un vaisseau cargo. Malgré tout, l'espace autour du vaisseau était généreusement rempli de caisses en tout genre. Ces dernières montaient si haut qu'Alna en aperçu à peine deux mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle se suspendit au-dessus de la plus proche avant de se laisser tomber. Elle descendit prestement la pile de caisses jusqu'à arriver au niveau du sol, complètement silencieuse. Restant aussi discrète que possible, Alna se faufila entre les caisses à la recherche d'une indication spécifique sur leur contenu. Finalement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Alna sentait la nervosité la gagner peu à peu, malgré elle. Elle détestait se retrouver seule, et elle devait maintenant faire face à la partie délicate. Activant le système de lévitation sur deux larges caisses qui lui arrivaient presque à la poitrine, elle commença à les pousser nonchalamment, tâchant de prendre un air naturel tout en gardant une main à proximité de son pistolet blaster.

Un républicain apparut alors dans son champ de vision, occupé à faire l'inventaire. Alna sentit son cœur accélérer. Deux autres personnes s'affairaient un peu plus loin. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, la jeune fille n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de la tension qui la saisissait devant le moment crucial. Les prochaines minutes décideraient si elle partirait calmement ou précipitamment, à coups de blaster. Celui qui faisait l'inventaire la remarqua et commença à se diriger vers elle. Sans le quitter des yeux, Alna s'assura que son arme était réglée sur « paralysie », dissimulée par les caisses qui lui arrivaient maintenant au cou de par leur lévitation.

_Vous commencez déjà à les charger ? L'inventaire n'est pas fini.  
_Non, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur. Je dois transférer ces deux-là jusqu'à un autre entrepôt du spatioport.  
_On ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait un autre entrepôt. Ce serait inhabituellement excessif pour un ravitaillement sur Balmorra, dit l'homme en vérifiant son datapad. Où vous a-t-on donné rendez-vous ?  
_Je dois me présenter devant le 17C mais on me conduira ensuite au vrai entrepôt, je n'ai pas plus de détails.

En réalité il n'y avait, devant l'entrepôt 17C en question, qu'un ivrogne qui cuvait sa boisson depuis quelques heures. Et Alna espérait juste que son interlocuteur ne proposerait pas de l'accompagner.

_Bon, il ne doit pas y avoir de problème mais je vais vous accompagner juste pour être sûr. Fernil, lança-t-il à un des deux autres, tu peux venir avec nous s'il te plaît ? Apparemment ils ont préparé un gros chargement cette fois, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on doive en ramener de là-bas.  
_Et évidemment on est prévenu au dernier moment ! J'arrive.

Alna jura intérieurement tandis que les deux républicains l'encadraient de part et d'autre. Ça n'allait pas arranger sa nervosité. Tout en avançant, la jeune fille sentait sa gorge se nouer. Si un seul des deux l'avait accompagné, elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement d'un tir paralysant et le laisser dans un coin, mais à deux contre un, les choses s'avéraient très différentes. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan, un groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés se plaça ostensiblement sur leur chemin. Le groupe comportait deux Humains, un Rodien, un Twi'lek, un Dévaronien et semblait dirigé par un Trandoshan. Même avec son traducteur, Alna percevait tout de même les sifflements et les claquements de l'alien reptilien.

_Vous semblez lourdement chargés. Peut-être pourrions-nous vous prêter assistance, proposa le Trandoshan avec un sourire mauvais.  
_C'est bien aimable à vous, mais nous nous débrouillons très bien. Nous devons décliner, répondit le premier républicain, tout en posant subrepticement la main sur son blaster.  
_Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vous qui poussiez les caisses, sursurra le Trandoshan. Mon offre s'adresse à la demoiselle. Je parie qu'elle est plus sage que vous.

Alna avala sa salive. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et comment ça allait se passer. Elle avait juste espéré ne pas en arriver là. Mais, Nar Shadaa comptait trop de criminels de bas-étage pour qu'un groupe républicain puisse déplacer tranquillement de la marchandise. Toujours dissimulée par les caisses, elle régla son blaster sur « léthal » tout en préparant sa réponse.

_Voyez-vous, je crains…

Sa réponse fut interrompue par un tir de blaster venant frapper l'un des Humains resté à l'arrière du groupe. Alors que les cinq restants faisaient volte-face, Alna aperçut Zap, le bras levé dévoilant son redoutable canon blaster. Sans hésiter davantage, elle dégaina son propre pistolet blaster et tira dans le dos du Trandoshan. Malheureusement, elle vit que l'armure de ce dernier avait pris le gros du dégât. Les deux républicains l'imitèrent et une fusillade s'ensuivit. Les malfrats tombaient les uns après les autres, les caisses formant une barricade de fortune pour Alna et ses deux alliés. Lorsque le Rodien tomba au sol, un long silence s'ensuivit. Mais, en observant les cadavres, Alna n'en dénombra que cinq. Le Trandoshan s'était enfui. Il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps et en finir avant qu'il ne revienne avec des renforts. Réglant son blaster sur « paralysie », Alna pointa brutalement son bras libre vers les cadavres.

_Là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux hommes la dépassèrent, tentant de percevoir ce qu'elle avait repéré. Elle leur tira promptement une charge paralysante chacun et fit signe à Zap de la rejoindre. Laissant les républicains assommés sur place, elle poussa une caisse en courant tandis que Zap portait l'autre. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de ralentir en arrivant au hangar où le _Varactyl Cendré_ les attendait. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son vaisseau, Alna entendit des jurons venir de derrière elle. Elle accéléra et, au moment d'embarquer, les jurons avaient été remplacés par des bruits de blaster. Tandis que les tirs fusaient, Zap avait posé la caisse derrière lui et tirait dans le tas, faisant décoller les malchanceux qui recevaient ses tirs de plein fouet. Alna chargea la dernière caisse et revint à moitié sur la passerelle d'embarquement.

_Zap, dépêche-toi !  
_Oui, oui…

Tout en rengainant son canon, le droïde se dépêcha de monter alors que Zip faisait déjà décoller le vaisseau. La passerelle se referma et Alna se précipita au poste de pilotage.

_Zip, vas à ton poste d'artillerie. Empêche-les de nous poursuivre.  
_Avec joie Maîtresse Alna. Ravi de voir que vous avez réussi dans votre entreprise.  
_On parlera de réussite quand on se sera tiré de là. Dépêche-toi !  
_Tout de suite, Maîtresse.

Tout en dirigeant le _Varactyl_ , Alna entendait de violentes détonations survenir de derrière. Elle comprit que les droïdes s'étaient mis à abattre les vaisseaux de leurs poursuivants avant même que ces derniers n'aient le temps d'activer leurs boucliers, voire d'embarquer. Poussant sur les moteurs, elle fit jaillir le _Varactyl Cendré_ du spatioport. En pleine accélération pour atteindre et sortir de l'orbite, Alna commença à rentrer les calculs de coordonnées pour passer en vitesse-lumière. Son radar indiquait déjà que des vaisseaux se lançaient à ses trousses. Elle franchit finalement l'orbite et enclencha immédiatement la vitesse-lumière. La sensation, maintenant familière, l'écrasa dans son siège tandis que de longs traits lumineux se dessinaient devant ses yeux. En un instant, le _Varactyl_ disparu du champ de vision de ses poursuivants.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, le _Varactyl Cendré_ arriva enfin en vue de la planète Bothawui. Monde natal des Bothans, la planète avait connu non pas une, mais deux grandes batailles entre la République et l'Empire. La République avait été vaincue à l'issue de la deuxième bataille et l'Empire avait subi trop de pertes pour tenir la planète et s'était retiré. Ne restait plus que les Bothans, pris au beau milieu du conflit, tentant de reconstruire péniblement leurs cités et de panser leurs plaies. Peu de personnes dans la galaxie se souciaient de leur sort en raison de leur faible niveau technologique. Ce point attirait en revanche les trafiquants d'esclaves et il n'était pas rare de trouver des Bothans enchaînés à un maître.

Alna posa le vaisseau et poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis elle éclata de rire. Elle aurait aimé prétendre que c'était son altruisme qui la poussait à continuer la contrebande mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était devenue addict à l'excitation qu'elle en tirait. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de recommencer. Elle sortit avec Zip et Zap, chacun charriant une caisse comme si elle ne pesait rien, et elle se dirigea vers le village Bothan proche de son emplacement d'atterrissage. Un attroupement de curieux se forma à leur arrivée. Comme à chaque fois, les locaux étaient peu habitués à voir des contrebandiers. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la place centrale du village où se trouvait un Bothan d'un air vénérable, probablement le chef du village. Les droïdes ouvrirent les caisses à la vue de tous. L'une contenait des vivres de toutes sortes, l'autre, des armes et des munitions. Alna observa la réaction des villageois, curieux et intimidés. Elle se tourna vers le chef.

_Allez-y, c'est pour vous, dit-elle en souriant.

Le chef fit un signe et les Bothans s'organisèrent autour des caisses, distribuant les vivres et les armes de manière équitable. Alna était toujours fascinée de voir ceux qui traversaient l'adversité être plus solidaires que n'importe quel riche.

_Comment pourrions-nous vous remercier ? Je tiens à vous offrir une compensation.  
_300 crédits feront l'affaire.  
_Vous négociez fort mal pour une contrebandière !  
_J'en ai autant à votre égard, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Alna regarda quelques Bothans parmi les plus imposants –ou les moins faméliques- examiner les armes.

_J'espère que vous pourrez vous défendre plus efficacement.  
_A vrai dire, nous avons reçu une aide précieuse à ce sujet.  
_Ah oui ? demanda Alna, intriguée.  
_Un noble guerrier a repoussé seul une vingtaine d'esclavagistes venus pour notre village. Nous ignorons comment il s'y est pris, mais il y est parvenu seul.  
_Maîtresse, intervint Zip, il y a quelqu'un là-bas.  
_Ah, le voilà, justement.

Alna regarda dans la direction que montrait Zip. Effectivement, une silhouette avançait, accompagné à ses côtés d'une panthère asharl, un redoutable fauve que l'on trouvait peu dans les endroits civilisés de la galaxie. Quant à la silhouette, dès qu'elle fut plus proche, Alna perçut l'éclat de son armure et la quantité d'arme qu'elle pouvait déjà deviner dessus.  
Un Mandalorien ?


End file.
